Reunited
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: The Final Drabble. They found the body and know she's unstable... but didn't think this unstable.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the finally instalment. I hope you like it because I do think that I kind of made an error with these because Jackie is so OOC but oh well. You never know until you write them. By the way, do you have any idea how hard it is to try and not write names in these things? Last time I try that!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still don't own these characters**

*******

That night she decided to stay at his flat. She'd told the boss that she would pack up his stuff because she knew that he'd hate people rummaging through his stuff. She was now sat on his bed, her legs crossed and dressed in nothing but one of his shirts because she was planning on trying to get some sleep. She held his pillow close to her chest and smelt the strong scent of his aftershave, her eyes closed as she remembered how many times he'd teased her about the erotic dreams that he'd had about her and he had always said she'd end up in his bed one day. He obviously didn't mean like this though.

Her heart broke as she thought of him lying on the morgue table and even more when she thought he believed he had no family that would want to take care of him. He'd made her his next of kin meaning she was now in charge of everything but she'd asked his son if he wanted to do it because he'd seen the hurt in his eyes as he saw that she'd been the one his father had chosen. He'd tried to make it sound like it didn't matter to him and that she could do it but she insisted that his father would have been so happy to know that he cared about him. The young man had started to cry and then clung to her for support like his father had done many times before.

The gun was heavy in her hands as she thought of the man she'd left lying in his blood. If he did survive, he'd be brain damaged because of where the bullet had triggered and she knew she should some sort of remorse but she didn't and she couldn't. She hoped the bastard suffered every second for wasting her beloved's life. She saw that there was still one bullet left and when she heard the phone start to ring, she looked up at the door and closed her eyes as she heard his drawl as the answering message came on. She'd played that god knows how many times since she'd arrived this afternoon. She felt so close to him when his warm voice washed over her body and she felt comforted.

His voice was quickly replaced by a beep and then the stressed voice of their boss. He knew what she'd done and he was yelling at her for being so stupid. He wanted to know why she wasn't picking up and even more he wanted to know why she'd done it. Why hadn't she let him just get arrested and sit in a prison cell for the rest of his life? She knew what her answer was and she wasn't afraid to broadcast the fact she thought that convicts had a better life in prison than they did in the real world. The bastard would get put away for murder and be sent away to his own private castle. She sometimes wished prison was like the one you saw in Shawshank Redemption because then she knew they were being punished for what they did. She hadn't felt this bitter before his life had been taken away and now all she did was hate the world.

The last words of her boss' message were what hurt her the most. She was to be arrested and sent to prison too because she'd killed in cold blood. She'd not thought of the other man's life when she'd squeezed that little trigger and watched as the bullet ripped through his forehead. She'd stood over his body for a few moments after he'd fell to the floor and she even had bitten back the temptation to give him a good boot in the side but why humiliate the murdered?

The gun seemed to get lighter in her hands and at that moment she got a sudden whiff of his aftershave again. It was almost as if he was there telling her what to do. She knew that this was insane and that was probably what she was as well now.

The tip of the gun tasted metallic in her mouth and her heart raced as she closed her eyes. Her finger trembled as it attempted to squeeze the trigger. She wasn't a coward and doing this she would be reunited with her love in death. A presence made her suddenly feel braver and then when she heard the screech of car tyres outside her window, she gently counted to ten. The front door was flung open, the boss shouted her name repeatedly but all he heard was one lone gun shot.

The bedroom door opened and he closed his eyes at the sight of her in his shirt, her hand on the gun and her head back against the pillow. She almost looked peaceful and you wouldn't have thought anything about it until you saw the splatter of crimson on the back wall. His heart sunk but now he knew her unstable mind was now at peace. She was reunited with the one she loved.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: Apologies for the cheesiness but I was bored.**


End file.
